


First Burn

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Perversioni vestite alla marinara [7]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Treason, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta su First Burn: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r2ys-AimNbE.Il dolore di Makoto dopo il tradimento di Nephrite.





	First Burn

La luce aranciata del camino illuminava il viso della donna, che se ne stava in ginocchio davanti al camino. Le gambe muscolose adagiate sul pavimento e le spalline del vestito che le ricadevano sporte, mostrando le sue spalle larghe.

Con la fede graffiava la mattonella del pavimento accanto alle epistole. Sciolse il laccio che teneva ferma la pila di lettere e ne prese una, portandosela davanti al viso, in parte coperto da una ciocca castana sfuggita alla sua lunga coda di cavallo.

I suoi occhi arrossati scivolavano lungo le lettere scritte in bella calligrafia sul foglio di carta, avvertiva delle fitte al petto. Allungò la mano verso le fiamme, sentendo il calore sulla propria pelle.

Le fiamme danzavano, la giovane assottigliò gli occhi.

__

_ Il giovane fece un inchino, le sorrise e le porse il braccio. _

_ La ragazza arrossì, chiuse il proprio ventaglio e vide che lui le porgeva una mano, coperta da un guanto candido. Appoggiò la sua su quella di lui, il ragazzo l’afferrò per il fianco e le fece fare una giravolta. _

La ragazza udì dei passi avvicinarsi e abbassò la lettera.

< Dal momento in cui ti ho visto ho saputo che saresti stato mio.

Pensavo tu fossi mio… >. Guardò la propria fede brillare di riflessi aranciati al chiarore del fuoco.

“Makoto…” si sentì chiamare.

Si voltò lentamente e vide Nephrite sulla porta, la barba incolta e i capelli legati, leggermente gonfi e arruffati.

Kino si alzò lentamente, indurendo l’espressione e stringendo le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“Sai cos’ha detto mia sorella Minako quando le ho detto cosa mi hai fatto?” domandò. Strinse così forte la lettera da spiegazzarla. “Ha detto: Hai sposato un Icaro. Ha volato troppo vicino al sole”.

Nephrite fece un passo avanti, una mano tesa verso la moglie.

“NO!

Non fare un altro passo nella mia direzione” disse Makoto. I suoi occhi erano diventati liquidi e le bruciavano sempre più forte.

Si voltò di scatto, mentre Nephrite la guardava con sguardo smarrito, le sue iridi color metallo erano stinte.

Kino giocherellò spasmodicamente con l’orecchino a forma di rosa che portava al lobo, dimenando la lettera davanti a sé, continuando a dare le spalle al marito.

“Non posso fidarmi di te. Quindi non cercare di dire niente sulla faccenda, non c’è niente con cui puoi scusarti raccontandola a modo tuo” lo liquido. Strinse gli occhi e si avvolse le braccia intorno al corpo, spiegazzando la lettera.

< Niente che puoi più dirmi tra le mie braccia… >.

Nephrite socchiuse le labbra, ma impallidì vedendo che Makoto gettava la lettera nel fuoco. Kino si piegò in avanti, prese il resto del blocco e lo sollevò.

“Aspetta… cosa fai?” domandò lui, riconoscendo le proprie lettere.

“Puoi guardare anche lo spettacolo da lì, se vuoi. Io non so più chi sei.

In fondo, ho ancora tanto da imparare” rispose lei.

< Cosa mi aspettavo? Che uno bello come lui potesse amare una mascolina come me? Sono alta, goffa e per niente attraente > pensò.

“Cosa dici?” gemette Nephrite. Aprì e chiuse un pugno, scuotendo il capo. “Cosa vuoi fare con le ‘nostre’ lettere?”.

“Le guardo bruciare” rispose Makoto, gettandole nelle fiamme. Il fuoco crepitante si fece più alto e luminoso.

Nephrite cercò di afferrarne una, ma si scottò le dita, indietreggiò con un gemito. I suoi capelli si sciolsero e gli ricaddero arruffati dietro le spalle, il nastrino che li teneva fermi cadde a terra.

Makoto si strinse le braccia intorno al corpo, sotto il seno. Nelle sue iridi verde scuro si rifletteva il fuoco del camino, mentre scorgeva la carta divenire cenere. Un ‘cara Makoto’ arrossarsi e scomparire pian piano, divorato insieme alla lettera su cui era vergato.

“Quelle erano important…”. Iniziò Nephrite.

“Lo sono di più le lettere che Rei ha trovato! Hai portato ‘quella’ in casa nostra, nel nostro letto.

Hai cancellato il tuo nome, tutto ciò che avevi fatto di buono nella tua vita e così facendo hai distrutto le nostre vite!” gridò Makoto, sgranando gli occhi.

Un fulmine si abbatté fragorosamente nel giardino della casa, illuminando la stanza attraverso la finestra. Azzurro e arancio si fusero.

Nephrite chinò il capo.

_ Beryl gli passò la mano sul corpo candido, sfiorandolo con le unghie, mentre con l’altra mano gli teneva il mento. Socchiuse le sue labbra piene, si piegò in avanti, il suo corpo prosperoso era coperto solo dai voluminosi capelli rossi. Le ciocche vaporose sfioravano il fisico di Nephrite. _

< Quelle fiamme sono rosse, come gli occhi di Beryl… > pensò l’uomo.

“Tutti quelli che conosciamo non fanno altro che bisbigliare per colpa tua. Pensano che io sia solo una delle tante e che scrivere lettere ‘faccia parte di un qualche schema’ per sedurre le stupide…” lo accusò Makoto.

Nephrite cercò di sfiorarle il braccio, ma lei gli colpì la mano.

“COLPA TUA!” sbraitò a pieni polmoni, gli occhi sgranati.

_ Innumerevoli ombre li circondavano, le labbra piegate in un ghigno. Li indicavano, le risa di scherno si facevano sempre più forti. _

_ “Io te l’avevo detto… Ti avevo avvertito. Avresti dovuto ascoltarmi”. La voce di Mamoru risuonava sulle altre. _

Gli occhi di lui divennero bianchi.

< Non li sopporto più quei sussurri! Li sento ovunque… Urlo per coprirli. Che il cielo vieti i sussurri > pensò Kino, le gambe le tremavano e si ritrovò a ondeggiare. Si portò le mani alla testa, continuando a gridare.

Nephrite l’afferrò per le spalle.

“I-io… non è così… Non è come credi!” gridò a sua volta.

Kino lo spintonò via con forza, le labbra le tremavano.

“Come se non le vedessi tutte le altre donne intorno a te. Come sorridi alla mia sorellina Usagi…” ringhiò. Lo spintonò ancora, costringendolo ad arretrare.

“Davvero credevi che fossi così ingenua?!”.

“Qua-quali… altre?” chiese Nephrite, la voce gli tremava.

_ Makoto mise a terra suo figlio, il bambino ridacchiò saltellando sul posto. I capelli castani gli ricadevano arruffati davanti al viso, lei glieli rassettò con entrambe le mani, sorridendogli. Si raddrizzò e lo vide correre dietro una sedia. _

_ Si voltò e impallidì. Nephrite rideva, la mano tra i capelli. Davanti a lui c’erano Usagi, che lo guardava rapita e Ami, intenta a ridacchiare con le guance imporporate. _

“Sono tutte lì che cadono nella rete del tuo fascino” ringhiò Makoto voltandosi di scatto. Serrò i pugni al petto e guardò ciò che rimaneva delle lettere, ancora intente ad ardere.

“Non ce ne sono altre… Non ce ne sono mai state. Makoto, ti prego, ascoltami…” supplicò Nephrite. Le lacrime iniziarono a solcargli il viso affilato, scivolandogli lungo la pelle pallida.

“Ascoltarti?! Oh no, sarai tu ad ascoltare me. Voglio che tutto il mondo, compresi gli storici del futuro, sappiano come ho reagito quando mi hai spezzato il cuore.

Ho buttato via tutto e l’ho guardato bruciare”. La voce di Kino era altera e sprezzante, resa roca dal rancore.

Nephrite passò lo sguardo da lei alle fiamme, la testa gli doleva e sentì salire un forte senso di nausea.

Makoto si serrò il petto con la mano, scossa da tremiti sempre più forti, le spalle curve. Le sfuggì un singhiozzo, mentre iniziava a piangere.

“Quando verrà il momento… Spiegalo ai tuoi figli! AI TUOI FIGLI!

Te ne rendi conto che hai quattro bambini?! E li hai maledetti… Saranno esposti alle malelingue, ai bisbigli, allo scherno e chissà a che altro!” ululò, fino a sentire la gola raschiare.

“Lascia stare fuori i bambini

“Sei tu che non li hai lasciati fuori! Non li hai messi in conto quando hai tradito loro madre?!

Lo sai qual è era la tua eredità? Noi! Questa famiglia!

Ora, invece, di te si ricorderà solo questo tradimento!”. Makoto cadde in ginocchio, esausta, il viso arrossato e le lacrime che le erano scivolate fino al seno, gocciolando sul pavimento.

< Anche io pensavo di essere tuo… > pensò Nephrite.

< … Mio… pensavo tu fossi mio… >. I pensieri di Kino erano confusi. Fuori dalla finestra si era scatenata una pioggia di fulmini.

Nephrite si piegò in avanti verso di lei, si trovò una mano posizionata davanti al viso.

“NO!” concluse lei secca.


End file.
